bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Kalon Demone Eretico
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61006 |no = 1409 |element = Oscurità |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Un'unità basata su Kalon, il Demone Eretico. Kalon era conosciuto a Ishgria come un demone terrificante, in grado di separare il suo potere incredibile in molteplici parti. Tuttavia, dopo aver incontrato una certa Vergine dell'Oracolo, cessò qualsiasi inutile dimostrazione di potere e decise di utilizzare il suo potere per proteggere il mondo di Ishgria. Voci dicono che scelse questa nuova strada influenzato dal sacrificio della Vergine dell'Oracolo. |summon = Un umano è riuscito ad evocarmi...? Molto bene. Se il tuo volere è potente come lo era il suo, sarò al tuo servizio. |fusion = La vera forza non nasce dal potere. Ho vissuto così a lungo senza un obbiettivo che ora comprendo il valore reale delle cose. |evolution = |hp_base = 5073 |atk_base = 2232 |def_base = 1683 |rec_base = 1678 |hp_lord = 7248 |atk_lord = 3020 |def_lord = 2289 |rec_lord = 2263 |hp_anima = 8140 |rec_anima = 2025 |atk_breaker = 3258 |def_breaker = 2051 |atk_guardian = 2780 |def_guardian = 2527 |hp_oracle = 7188 |rec_oracle = 2520 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |ccant = 35 |ls = Ali del Dio Esiliato Oscuro |lsdescription = +30% ATT e PS massimi - Enorme aumento ATT BB - Aggiunge probabile Scintilla critica |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 200% boost to BB Atk, 3% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage from Spark critical |bb = Presa Caotica |bbdescription = Devastante combo di 11 attacchi di Tenebra su tutti i nemici - Enorme aumento ATT - Considerevole aumento ATT BB per 3 turni - Aumento danno elementale per 3 turni - Probabile leggero assorbimento di PS quando attacchi per 3 turni |bbnote = 150% boost to Atk, 230% boost to BB Atk, 50% boost to elemental damage, 50% chance to drain 3~5% HP from damage dealt |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 11 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Disparità |sbbdescription = Devastante combo di 16 attacchi Luce e Tenebra su tutti i nemici - Potente attacco aggiuntivo a fine turno x 2 turni - Enorme aumento ATT ATT BB x 3 turni - Aumento di danno elementale x 3 turni - Probabile Scintilla critica x 3 turni |sbbnote = 400% multiplier on additional attack, 150% boost to Atk, 300% boost to BB Atk, 50% boost to elemental damage, 20% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage from Spark critical |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Corridoio Oscuro |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 20 attacchi di Luce e Tenebra su tutti i nemici - Grande aumento di ATT ed enorme aumento di ATT BB per 3 turni - Probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni - Enorme riduzione dei danni per 1 turno |ubbnote = 250% boost to Atk, 450% boost to BB Atk, 50% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage from Spark critical, 100% damage reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Donare la Speranza |esitem = |esdescription = Considerevole aumento di ATT BB quando i PS sono oltre il 50% |esnote = 100% boost |bb1 =* * * * * (self) |bb10 =* * * * * (self) |sbb1 =* * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 61007 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60123 |evomats5 = 60144 |evomats6 = 60144 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare =1 |notes = |addcat = Signori di Ishgria |addcatname = Kalon 7 }}